New Team Driver
by ericastwilight
Summary: The racing team needs a new driver besides the sexy Edward Cullen. Unfortunately, its a stubborn woman named Bella, the teams owner's daughter. Someone Edward can't stop thinking about.


****

AN: Beta'd by lisa89

* * *

New Team Driver- One Shot

* * *

"Hey, what's up, Jasper? Who called the emergency meeting?" I asked, pissed that I'd had to be called to the track so early. What couldn't wait until for a few more hours?

"The team owner, Charlie, he is here, and so is the new driver," Jasper indicated, not looking at me. He was keeping something from me. I knew that we were getting a new driver for the car since Jacob Black had lost some sight in his left eye in the accident last month. I guessed I just hadn't been expecting it so soon.

We walked into a lounge area where the rest of my team was waiting. The owner of the team's cars, Charlie Swan, was pacing. He looked stressed; that wasn't good. If he was stressed, it meant some bad news. I hoped we hadn't lost sponsors. That was the last thing the team needed.

"Good, everybody is here. Everyone, sit down. First, Emmett and Rosalie, is the other car all ready for a practice run today?" Charlie asked, looking at the chief mechanics of my team.

"Yes, Charlie, the car is ready. We just finished installing the new bumper and roll cage," Rosalie answered, looking at some paperwork. Emmett just nodded in agreement.

"Charlie, you're making us nervous with all this pacing. Is something wrong?" Jasper asked his mentor and long-time family friend.

"I'm just a little nervous. Don't ask why just yet, please. Now, you all know my daughter, Bella, right?" Charlie asked the group. Everyone murmured that they did.

"She's been working on her degree in mechanical engineering and has already contributed to the team by giving instructions that will help with getting better engine performance to Emmett and Rosalie. That has already shaved 2.897 seconds off Edward's record lap. Well, she's just finished school for now and wants to help out the team." Charlie looked at each of us nervously.

"That sounds great. If she can come up more ideas like the first, we can surely place at least top five this year," Emmett indicated, excited at the prospect.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on, Charlie?" I asked warily.

"She has a condition. She wants to be the other driver," Charlie mumbled, and his shoulders slumped.

"That's out of the question! There's no way in hell we're having a _girl_ on our team. We'll be the laughing stock on the track!" I yelled, jumping from my seat. Jasper also stood, shaking his head.

"You don't have a choice, Cullen. It's this, or I join another team and give _them_ all the improvements I have planned. And I don't appreciate being called a _girl_," a beautiful but angry voice said behind me. I turned and had to suppress a gasp. It had been at least three years since I'd last seen Bella. I'd always thought she was beautiful, but I wasn't expecting her to look drop-dead gorgeous, even with the death glare.

"Bella?" I questioned cautiously.

"That's right, Cullen. It's been a while." She smirked, a glint in her chocolate brown eyes. Before me was no longer the frizzy brown hair, glasses, nose-in-a-book-geek that I'd last seen. Instead she had long, shiny mahogany hair, no glasses and a body to die for.

Currently, her small hands were on her hips that were clad in a dark blue racing suit that hugged all her curves. Curves I was itching to touch. What the hell was wrong with me?

She was Bella.

She was Charlie's daughter.

She was off limits.

Damn, I wanted her bad.

"Yeah, I guess it has been. I take it you're not giving us much of a choice?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in question.

"No. I doubt you'd want someone else to benefit." She looked away from me and looked at the rest of the group. "Does anyone else want to voice their opinion?" She continued to glare at everyone. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Emmett, Rosalie, it's been too long, and Jasper, you look great." Bella smiled a smile that took my breath away, pretty white teeth framed with lush lips. The others closed in on her to exchange hugs.

"Damn, Bella, you're all grown up!" Emmett scoffed, giving Bella one of his famous bear hugs. Bella laughed, and the sound made my heart skip a beat. _Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me?_

"Dad, is the car ready?" Bella asked, bouncing up and down in place, excitement in her eyes.

"Bella, you're going to give Alice a run for her money." Rosalie laughed at Bella's peppiness.

"Hey, where's the little pixie?" Bella asked Jasper.

"She's at home with the twins, but I know she'd love to see you. You need to go see them today afterward," Jasper indicated with pride.

"I'd love to. I've wanted to see the twins all month since she sent me the pictures." Bella smiled infectiously. "Okay, so, are we ready to do this? Are we going to race each other or one at a time?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Bella," Jasper said.

"I think I'm up for a race. What do you say, Cullen?" Bella asked in a firm voice. My eyes narrowed. She thought I was scared to race her.

"Bring it on, Swan," I snapped, turning on my heels and walking away. Damn it, I'd made a fool of myself in there. She probably thought I was a pig for saying that a girl would ruin everything. I needed to see her just like I saw the rest of my competition. She was nothing more than a team member and a competitor – nothing more.

_Yeah, I'm convinced._

"Jasper, where is she? I can't see her," I yelled into my radio. I was reaching the one-hundred mark, and Bella and I had been neck to neck for the first four laps. I was approaching the front stretch of the last practice lap, and I couldn't see where she was.

"She's just behind you. I have no idea what she's up to. Damn, she's in your drag. She's not even trying to pass you up yet. Watch your back, though. Okay, we have a turn coming, watch your left. I doubt she'll take the outside track."

I gunned the engine, enjoying the feel of the vibrations throughout my core. All of a sudden, Bella was on my right and she pulled in front of me, causing me to slow down. A string of profanities left my mouth. She was so close to hitting me, and now she was in the lead as we took the last turn into the backstretch. She took the win.

"What the hell was that? She – she…damn. Talk about reflexes." Jasper's voice came through my radio. "Umm… take another lap to cool down before you come in, Edward."

Fuck. How dare she do that kind of maneuver? She could've hurt herself, me or the cars.

_Who am I kidding?_ I was more pissed that she'd risked herself like that. I ran the track behind Bella and pulled into the pit beside her.

I thrashed against my harness. I threw my helmet to the ground and went up to Bella and grabbed her by the wrist. A jolt of heat went through my hand and throughout my body. I pulled away quickly as she turned to face me. She was clearly livid.

"What the hell was that, Swan? Were you trying to kill yourself? Or just me?" My face was just inches from hers.

"What, Cullen?" she said tersely. "Mad because you lost to a girl? I was trying to win. Apparently, I had to prove something to my father, and I did. I beat the famous Edward Cullen. Ranked number five in the stats, and I beat your best lap record."

She held her own, her face right in mine, jabbing a finger into my chest. "I'm on the team for the rest of the season. Get over it!" She huffed and left. Rosalie and Emmett were biting back laughter. Charlie was incredulous for the most part and just shook his head and followed Bella.

"What? She could've gotten us killed," I defended myself to Jasper and the rest of the team.

"Damn, man, you've got it bad," Jasper expressed with a smirk and a laugh. At that point, Rosalie and Emmett started laughing in hysterics.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't you get it? She used your unwillingness to fight a girl to her advantage," Rosalie explained. "You know you didn't give it your best. You were worried about where she was. You were neck and neck most of the race. You never tried to pass her up, and you could've. She knew you weren't giving her a fair race, so she did the only thing she could think of to prove herself." Rosalie shrugged and went to help the rest of the crew get the cars.

She was right. I was more concerned about Bella, not winning.

I went to the locker room, planning to take a shower and head out to leave. I stripped down, wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbed my washcloth and headed to the showers. I heard the distinct sound of the shower running. No one else was using the track today – surely Bella wouldn't use the locker room showers. There was steam billowing out of the back right corner of the shower room. There she was, her back to me, her face in the water. The water was running down her long hair, her arched back, her perfect ass and legs. I suppressed a groan of pleasure and the pain of the raging hard-on I was sporting.

"I know you're there, Cullen. I'm just a _girl, _remember?"Bella stated firmly as she faced me, giving me a full view of her chest with small pink nipples. My breathing hitched, and I forced my eyes to close.

"Sorry…I didn't think anyone… or you… would be in here," I said in a strained voice.

"There you go again. You thought I wouldn't use the shower because I'm a woman. Typical male. Whatever." I heard the sound of the faucets being turned off, and I felt a hand touch my chest and glide further south. I couldn't suppress the moan that left my mouth. I felt the hand clutch my towel and pull. "Mmm…see you on the track tomorrow, Cullen. And thanks for the towel," Bella whispered in my ear and laughed softly.

My eyes flashed open as I looked over my shoulder to see Bella wrap the towel around her perfect wet little body as she walked back to the locker room.

_Fuck. Now I need a cold shower_.

The next day, Charlie went to a meeting with some potential sponsors, and Jasper set up another race with Bella. For the first three laps, we were neck and neck again. I just couldn't give it more, not when she was behind the wheel.

"Edward, sorry, but she wants me to patch her through," Jasper said through my radio.

"Damn it, Cullen. Stop being a fucking pussy and give me a real race! Now, if you want another _show_ like yesterday, give it your all!" Bella screamed into my radio.

_Does she mean what I think she means? Does she want to give another show? Fuck! _

I gunned the engine in the backstretch of the fourth lap and glided to my right, and then to my left, trying to avoid her passing me up. In the next turn, she took the inside track and pulled ahead again. I pushed my car further in next turn and took the wall, pulling ahead of her. She adjusted quickly and came on my left, neck and neck in the backstretch. I pushed my car all the way it would go and took the flag. We both took another lap around the track and slowly pulled into the pit.

"That was amazing! Damn, she can drive! Whoo! We are so going to win this year!" Jasper was thrusting his hands in the air as I got out of my car. I walked over to Bella, not sure of her reaction. She removed her helmet and punched my arm.

"I knew you were holding out on me," Bella growled, it was the sexiest and most erotic sound I ever heard. She smiled and then bit her lower lip. "Good race, Cullen. See _you _later," she purred and walked over to Rosalie, looking at the computer readouts before heading into the building.

I waited, debating whether I should go in. I started to picture the water dripping over her perfect breasts, glistening down her flat stomach to her…

_Fuck it. I'm going in._

I walked into the locker room, quickly stripped and grabbed my stuff again, but not before locking the door. I noticed the steam billowing out and spilling into the locker room. I took a deep breath and walked into the shower area, trying to see through all the steam. There she was again with her back to me. I threw my towel over a half wall and walked closer to her. She turned to face me with a smile playing on her full lips. She crooked her finger, asking me to come closer. I complied. There was no resisting her.

My eyes locked on her beautiful brown ones. I took one hand and cupped her cheek and then placed my other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer. She stared at me, biting her lip while her breathing was heavy and slow.

Her chest was pressing up against my own. There was no need for words, her eyes told me everything. She wanted this just as badly as I did. I leaned in, and she tiptoes to meet me in the sweetest kiss that I'd ever had. Then she parted her lips and moaned.

That was all it took to break my control. I grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss, my tongue exploring her mouth and her sweet, warm tongue. I groaned as her hands explored my chest and back. She pulled back to breathe, but my lips never left her skin. I took her bottom lip between my teeth, gently biting and pulling it gently. My lips traveled along her neck to the sweet spot under her ear as one of her hands traveled to my hair and tugged at it to bring me back to her lips.

My hands traveled from her hair down to her back around to the front of her stomach, rubbing circles with my thumbs as they traveled up. I grazed her already erect nipples with my thumbs, earning another moan that sent vibrations in my mouth to. I pulled away and flicked her nipple before gently biting it and pulling.

"Fuck, Edward!" Bella groaned as she tugged at my hair again. She made me look at her. "I _need _you inside me now!" She kissed me hard and roughly as she grabbed my throbbing erection and stroked it. I growled at the sensation of her warm, tight grip.

I pushed her back into the tile wall behind her. I hitched one of her legs around my hip and thrust two fingers into hot, wet sex. She gasped and pulled away to breathe. I continued pumping my fingers into her as she sucked at my neck and continued stroking me. If she kept that up, I wouldn't last much longer. I pulled my fingers out and stopped her hands. I grabbed her hips and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist, my tip at her entrance.

"Wait…Edward. I'm on the pill, but…" She struggled for words.

"Don't worry, Bella. I always use condoms, and I was clean the last test I had two months ago." I looked into her eyes, and she nodded. Then I thrust into her. We both moaned at the sensation, and something like an electrical current ran through my body. Her back arched, pressing into me further. Her hips bucked, urging me to continue. I thrust into over and over again as she chanted my name with each time. Her hands went to my back, digging her nails into my shoulders, causing me to groan in pleasure and pain. Fuck, what was this woman doing to me?

"Edward…harder…" she moaned in my ears and then bit down on my neck. Shit, that sent shivers down my spine, and I thrust into her harder, gripping her hips roughly. I felt her walls start to tighten around me – she was close, and so was I. Wanting to make sure we came together, I thrust harder and faster, both of us panting and grunting each other's names.

"Look at me, Bella," I commanded. She opened her eyes, struggling to keep them open. She bit her lip, breathing heavily. She was so tight and hot.

"Come with me, Edward," she whispered, her eyes still locked on mine. That did it. I thrust in her hard one more time as we both came over the edge together. We came down from our high, still holding each other and gently kissing as we slid down to the floor.

After a few minutes of catching our breath, I pulled out and sat Bella on my lap. The warm water was starting to get cold. Bella got up and turned off the water, shivering slightly as the cold water made her nipples hard again. She walked over to the only towel in the area – the one I'd left – and wrapped it around her. She smiled and gave me a wink and started to walk away.

"Bella, where are you going with my towel?" I asked, getting up from the floor, trying to follow. There was still too much steam to see clearly. I heard a laugh.

"If it's your towel, Cullen, you're going to have to come and get it." Bella laughed as she walked back toward me with another rolled-up towel in her hand, and she arched an eyebrow and whipped my ass with the end of it. Fuck, that shit was hot, at least from her. She laughed again as I lunged at her, she tried side-step me, but I managed to grab her around her small waist.

"I'm going to enjoy this season," I said. I pulled the towel from Bella's gorgeous body.

"As long as you quit being a pussy on the track, we won't have a problem." She smiled at me, wiggling her hips and grabbing my already-hard cock. I groaned. This woman was going to the death of me.

Especially when Charlie found out.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


End file.
